Reading New Olympian (Wattpad Story)
by dreyerjrb
Summary: A book appears as the gods are arguing about killing Percy and Thalia after Percy saves her from her tree 4 months earlier read to find out what happens Also this story is by Primdormial-Miky9 on Wattpad Story is called The New Olympian


**I dont own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 1 A Book Appears**

**3rd Person PoV:**

It was the Winter Solstice after the Sea of Monsters quest and Perseus 'Percy' Achilles Jackson and Thalia Ellen Grace are trying to get to know each other. Annabeth Chase is looking at them in jealousy because Athena is making Annabeth stay by her throne to keep Annabeth away from Percy or in Annabeths case SeaWeed Brain or in Athena's case Sea Spawn.

Out of nowhere a Book appears in front of Percy who throws it across the the room hitting Athena in the face with it making everyone laugh.

A note appears in front of Percy who reads it and pales.

"What does it say boy?" Zeus thunders.

"Wow now I can see where Artemis gets her hatred of men from" Percy says to Thalia who is cracking up laughing while Apollo, Zeus Hera, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena glare murderously at Percy.

who just sighs and mutters under his breath and the God's and Goddesses hear him and flinch, look at him in pity or in some cases glare at him. Mainly Zeus, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus.

"I wish I was never born. Its aways do this, do that. Oh you stole this. You stole that. Lets kill him we can beat Kronos by ourselves." then he screams "Lets kill everybody except Zeus's kids it all about Zeus Zeus Zeus never anybody else. Oh look a new god. Oh he's after my throne he's a threat."

"Look real deep in the fucking mirror Zeus you are exactly like your father killing innocent mortals. Guess what Zeus No More I'm done being your pawn I'm not doing anything because you tell me to I'm doing it to save my so called family who all wants me dead to save their stupid thrones." Percy says to Zeus and reads the note.

**Dear Percy, Gods, Goddesses, and demigods.**

**"We the fates think that everyone in this room except Brian and his wife Cora, Artemis, Hebe, Hestia, Nike, and Hecate has made Percy's life a living hell this book is about the future so you can be prepared for what is going on"**

**"This story starts on Percy's birthday after the battle with Kronos****. Oh**** and before we forget we are taking everyone's weapons so no attacking people and before we forget there will be people from the future that will pop up every now and then so read on."**** Love the Fates**

"Who is Brian and Cora?" Annabeth ask.

"Brian is my half brother Brian is the God of Wolves, Volcano's, Eclipse and the Brotherhood. The only reason why nobody knows of him is because hes not supposed to be born" Percy tells her

"Why?" Annabeth asks Percy sighs

"Because I'm the son of Poseidon and Lupa before you ask Lupa is the Roman goddess trainer of the Roman demogods" Brian says

The Greek demigods gasps "there's Roman's" Annabeth snears

"Yes there is and to be honest I'm disappointed in you Greek's your pride is going to get you all killed." Brian says and grabs the book and throws it at Athena "You read first know it all" Brian says and kisses Cora on the lips and snaps a couch into the room and sits in itand puts Cora on his lap and has a hand around Cora's definitely pregnant belly.

There is a bright flash and the demigods from the future arrive.

Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Clarisse La Rue, Katie Gardner, Connor and Travis Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang.

They introduced themselves and sat in a couch Brian conjure up.

"The book is called **New Olympian**" Athena says.

"Who is the New Olympian?" Annabeth ask.

"Who do you think wisdom spawn?" Brian asks with a growl.

"Athena just read the dam book" Poseidon says

**"Chapter 1 Broken... Maybe Not." **Athena reads out

**"The war ended.. Many people died as Heroes or as Enemies like the Titans, Kronos was defeated and now he's in Tartarus again... He wont come back soon.. Right???" **

"Yeah we won the war" Apollo and Hermes says and high five each other. Artemis rolls her eyes and looks at Brian not glaring at him just looking.

**"The Gods were sitting on their thrones praising the children that defended Olympus and awarded them. Then I heard my name "Perseus Jackson, Come Forward" A God Ordered" **

"When do they not order us around like sheep and robot?" Clarisse asks

The gods look down in shame

**"I walked forward quickly to the center of the throne room and bow to Zeus first, then Hera, then Father and the other Olympians."**

"He bows to Hera?" Annabeth asks

"Yes he respects her because she stays with her bastard of a husband Zeus even if Zeus never loves her. Now stop interrupting" Brian says

**"We didn't offer this gift since a thousand years ago. Perseus will you accept Godhood??" Asked the king of the gods.**

"He was offered godhood and I wasn't!?" Jason asked

"It's a book boy shut up" Artemis yells at him.

**"No. But thanks for the offer. Don't misunderstand me, I want to live as a mortal I want to live, graduate school, have a family but I do have a wish."**

"Oh my Chaos he declined godhood" Demeter shouts eating apple jax.

**"But first I have to have you swear on the river of styx. Someone told me that a promise whould be taken seriously and to be not broken" I answer him.**

"who told you that boy?" Zeus thunders

"If you let her read it will tell you stop trying to control everything" Brian bellows back

**"Guilty" spoke the Lord of the Underworld.**

"Of course" Zeus says

**Zeus rolls his eyes and spoke "The Olympian Council swear on your terms if it's in our power"**

**"Dont worry my wish isn't that hard. First I want for Hades anf Hestia to have their thrones back" I demanded.**

"Why should I?" Zeus asks and pales when Brian turns to his wolf form and Artemis has her bow aimed at him along with Poseidon's trident, Hestia's poker and Demeter has vines with thorns in them wrapped around him.

"Ok I'm sorry" Zeus crys but Brian's still in wolf form

**Zeus nodded and two thrones raised. One black with minerals and skulls and the other one on fire.**

"Badass" Thalia says

**"The next one is not ignore the children and have respect for the minor gods. The war we faced was hard because many demigods and minor gods joined Kronos side because they couldn't handle it. I mean the discrimination against the minor gods and ignoring the demigods."**

"its true all you care about is yourselves and your thrones" Brian, Percy, Clarisse, Katie and Thalia say making most of the god look ashamed.

**"I think if the Olympians didn't mistreat the others, I think we would have won this war more easily and with less death" I said to the now fourteen Olympians.**

"thats true if you stop treating the minor gods as insects or playthings for you the war would have been easier" Said a new voice.

"who are you?" zeus bellows

the newcomer rolls his eyes and says "I'll be introduced in the 2nd chapter."

**Then Athena spoke "Perseus is right if we had done what he told us we could have avoided this war"**

**"Is that all??" asked Zeus.**

"Stop being a ass whole Zeus" Hera says pulling his ear

"Ow woman get the fuck off me"

**"No. I wish that the minor gods can have their own cabin at camp halhalf blood" I answer him. He nodded**

"damn" Zoe Nightshade says and giggles and starts the pet Brian for a good bit then Brian turns human and snuggles with Cora and Zoe is brought between them.

**"Then let's start the celebration" Zeus declared.**

"Drama Queen" Brian and Percy say at the same time and chest bump each other then Brian goes back to snuggling with Cora and Zoe

**The Party was awesome. Gods dancing, playing and talking...**

**I left the party to enter one of the gardens of Olympus and saw the Queen of Olympus. I bowed in respect for her.**

everyone giggles

**"Lady Hera" I said.**

**" Rise Hero. What could be the honour to have a visit of the saviour of Olympus???" she asked and she waves her hand to show me where to sit.**

**"The truth is I was looking for you" I told her. An surprised expression on her face.**

"Whats he doing?" asked a daughter of Iris pointing at Brian sneaking off with Cora, Hebe and Zoe.

Artemis giggles and shakes her head as Aphrodite gasps "How is she still in the Hunt if they are going that?"

"You really think everyone in my hunt is a pure virgin? No we go to someone who we trust to scratch our itches. Brian is mainly for Phoebe, Atalanta, Zoe, Piper, Bianca and me. Cora is ok with it because she knows has a high sex drive being god of Wolves plus she's pregnant and she doesn't want sex when shes pregnant." Artemis says and Percy see Artemis looking at him with lust in her eyes and she starts fingering herself.

**"I wanted to apologise for my** **behavior against you. I only wanted that get angry at Annabeth but me." She looked at me surprised again then she nodded.**

**"Apology accepted... Then Perseus tell me the real reason why you didn't you choose godhood??"**** she asked me.**

"Yeah I want to know too." Artemis says everyone looks at her she blushed and look away continuing to finger herself.

**I could feel my face becoming hot.**

**"I'm in love with someone" She raises her eyebrows. "Who???" asked the goddess.**

"Annabeth" everyone yells out.

Percy blushes and looked away.

"She's bad for you brother she's using you." Brian says.

**"Annabeth Chase" I let out the name of my crush.**

**I could see anger raising in her but stopped.**

**"Do as you wish. But I must warn you. Even if I am not the goddess of love I can tell." she warned me then stood up and left.**

"Why warn him?" Annabeth says with a smirk.

Percy shakes his head in sadness.

**Confused deciding it was the best time to leave Olympus and head home back to my house.**

**I traveled back to my house by New York Street those that were under construction after the war. I reached my mom's apartment and the front door was broken.**

"Oh No. Not Sally! Please Not Sally!" Poseidon yells

**Thats not good. I uncapped Riptide exploring my house and froze and drops my sword. Paul and my mother were swimming in a pool of their own blood.**

**My mother and stepdad were dead. I couldn't stop crying.. Who did this?? Why did they do this.!? Is it because of me? Looking around I found a letter.**

"Oh God's I'm going to kill them" percy yells as the throne room shook as Percy's anger rose.

Artemis got off her throne and hugged Percy and sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around him with her head in the crook of his neck slowly grinding on him.

Everyone looks at Artemis in shock.

**Dear Perseus**

**You killed my king this is my revenge for killing the one I called family. Like Nemesis said eue for an eye. You took Kronos from us then we take you mortal family.**

**A follower of Kronos**

"That's a dick, Low blow there" Nico says

**I was crying and crying until my eyes were dry. I grabbed most of my things and put it in a backpack. Going to the home I still had Camp Half Blood.****At camp some people looked at me with worried looks, looking for Annabeth my crush if you could say. Getting to our favorite spot in the camp, The beach.**

"Of course hes a seaweed brain. He need to be by water." Annabeth says

Percy is getting angry again Artemis starts on suck on Percy's neck making him stop immediately and moan lowly in Artemis's ear.

**I saw her but she was with someone that looked alot like Luke but he wasn't Luke. Then they kissed in front of me. She was taken I couldn't take it but I stayed then they broke apart their kiss.****" What are you gonna do about Percy??" asked the kind of twin of Luke.**

"Awwww. Wow he really loves her." Aphrodite says and coos

**"Don't worry Alex. I am in love with you. I am only his friend for his fame. but he's a seaweed brain? He's pathetic. I hate him like I could be a friend with a sea spawn. But I have to do with Alex, Because I want to be leader of camp" Annabeth declared.**

"Annabeth how can you be so cruel?" Thalia asks.

**My heart shattered with betrayal. I was broken. A girl that knew I was in love with her and used me to gain her own purpose and she hated me. She used me.**

"Annabeth stop being a bitch orelse I'll start calling you Annabitch" Thalia says

**I couldn't take it and ran to my cabin and locked myself inside.**

"Dam" Thalia says shaking her head

**3rd persons PoV:**

"What's that mean?" Apollo asks

"It means 3 person Point of view." Athena say as Apollo nods his head

**Few days have passed and the hero didn't get outside, Unaware that the Olympians had listened to what Annabeth said and they were looking after Perseus that was still crying****.**

"Awww" Aphrodite says looking over to Percy and Artemis only to see Artemis giving him a hickey on his neck switching back and forth between Artemis and Diana.

Aphrodite smiles at the new couple but knows not to interfere with them.

**It was surprising that he found a new source of tears. The death of his parents, the truth about Annabeth, he couldn't take it anymore even his friends didn't come no one was aware that Percy closed himself in his cabin.**

All the demigods look ashamed.

**Then the God's couldn't take it anymore and teleported Perseus to the throne room.****Then Zeus spoke**** "Perseus for the second time, Will you accept godhood?!!?"**

"He wont accept" Nico says and wrapped his hand around Clarisse.

**But then Hera opened her mouth. "Percy can I ask you something!???"**

**The demigod stopped crying and was looking at the goddess in front of him and nodded.**

"I wonder what she want to ask him?" Hermes whispered to Apollo.

**"Will you like to... Hum... to become my son****. Perseus you are the only demigod that I respect to tell you the truth. I was disappointed when you defended her, but then I knew of why you were doing it. I regained my respect towards you. Please consider this."**

"Wow didn't see that coming!" Ares, Apollo, Hermes and Demeter say out loud

**Taken by surprise the hero feel happiness growing inside him. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from but he liked it following his instinct, some gods gasped but he answered Hera's question.**

"And the answer is?" Apollo says

**"Yes I would like to have you as a mother Mom." At his answer Hera smiled.**

Everyone gasped

**"I Hera adopt Perseus Jackson as my son" she declared. Knowing what he must do. "I Perseus Jackson adopt Hera as my Mother" He declared. She got up from her throne and hugged the half-blood. Then Zeus cleared his throat gaining the attention of the entire council.**

"Drama Queen" Percy, Poseidon, Cora, Zoe and Brian say the last 3 just flashed back in smelling like sex.

**"Perseus! What is your answer??? Do you accept or do you refuse?" Zeus asked. This time the hero didn't have anything to lose. His mortal family is dead and Annabeth... only brings him painful thoughts but answered.**

"Here we goes folks" joked Hermes with a white and red suit and hat with a cane. Everyone laughes even Zeus who doesn't laugh at shit.

**"Yes I accept Godhood" A smile crossed the kings face.**

**Percy's Pov:**

"Now we can hear your thoughts waterboy." Thalia says Percy laughs nervously.

**Zeus was smiling. Then all the Olympians got up and started chanting... Aenormous golden sphere was in front of me then she or he Penetrated my body. The feeling was worse then the styx 100 times worse. then the pain ended. My mortal blood was being destroyed and being replaced by ichor the immortal blood. I stood up and some of the goddesses were blushing furiously. My new mother seeing my confusion summoned a mirror and I was shocked too...**

"Why?" Annabeth asked

"Shut up and we'll find out" Cora says showing her fangs.

**The first thing there was my skin was clean there was no scars, my gray hair was gone too. To become a perfect black. My body looked like some kind of professional swimmers but my face was something else my eyes were golden.**

**My thoughts were cut by the fates ththat desended upon us and the three said in unison "All hail Perseus God of Heroes, Fallen Heroes, Loyalty, Betrayal, Wisdom, War, and Order the fifteenth Olympian. I saw Athena becoming pale then she smiled and opened her mouth.**

"Keep your mouth shut" Ares says and pales at the glare he received by the grey eyed goddess

**"Finally someone that will be smart as me" But then Zeus spoke. "Ladies, could you explain his domains" They nodded this time only one of them spoke "Of course Lord Zeus. Lord Perseus first domain being Heroes comes from being one of the greatest heroes in Greek Mythology. but unlike all of you Perseus isn't affected by the ancient laws because of this domain. He will be the first to hear praying from the demigods. The domain of Fallen Heroes comes from the war seeing his friends die one by one until he was betrayed by the daughter of Athena and he closed himself up and no one was aware tuat Percy closed himself inside of his cabin.**

**The domain of Loyalty come from his fatal flaw. His domain allows him to see who is loyal to who or to what. The domain of Betrayal come from Annabeth. This domain work identically as the domain of loyalty. The domain of War and Wisdom came from the influence of the daughter of Athena in his former life and the war that just ended. He's kind of like the boy version of Athena those two domains and his domain of Order come from his mother Hera.**

**That domain is kind of mind control effective against anyone but not the Olympians I dont know why but he just can't and if he could he would not do it against his allies or family as he says."**

"Wow" Thalia says as Annabeth faints

**Now all the council was looking at Percy with awe but then Ares broke the silence. "Not another God of War" Then some God in the council started laughing. I was amazed with my new domains**

**"Oh yeah we forgot, Perseus the mist worked in the mortal world knowing that you are the 15th Olympian and your next decision will do great for us. That would be a nice show for us"**

"What Decision?" Katie asked the gods and Percy shrugged.

**They knew, well better do this now then never.**

**"I would like to make a vow or oath call it like you like it... I swear on the River Styx to stay a virgin for eternity" I decleared.**

Everyone gasp.

Athena smiles

'Maybe hes not dumb after all' Athena thought

**My oath was closed with the familiar thunder outside when I said that Hermes and Apollo were pouting. They may have thought that I would be a great partner, but no I am not that kind of guy. The most Extravagant was Aphrodite she screamed "Noooooooo" then she fainted, my mother was smiling at me and the others I think they were too much in shock to do Something.**

"Dam" Poseidon says everybody laughs.

**But the fates started laughing then they stopped and spoke. "Be ready Olympians another war is coming and more quick then you think and the more deadly. This time Gaea will be your enemy" then they left.**

"Not another war!" Hephaestus grumbles. You see he really cares for his kids is depressed when each one dies.

**"Perseus God of Heroes, Fallen Heroes, Loyalty, Betrayal, War, Wisdom, and Order. Welcome to the Olympian council" When Zeus said that a pure white throne stirred from the ground the side of Hera and Demeter.**

**"Now we must chose his sacred animal and his sacred weapon" then one of the fates flashed in "We forgot about that sorry Lord Perseus your sacred animal are the Pegasus and your sacred weapon is kind of special because you have seven sacred weapons.**

"Seven!" Ares says in awe

**Here's the spear of Loyalty, spear of Betrayal, Spear of War, Spear of Wisdom, The spear of Order and the twin swords of Heroes and Fallen Heroes. They all have special abilities... Well that was it bye bye" then she flashed away. "Well that save us time." Zeus spoke "Now to the next announcement. I Zeus hereby close Olympus, Call all the Gods and close the doors to the mortal world" Zeus declared. and then the arguing started.**

"Seriously we neeneed you guys to fight Gaea and the Giants." Katie says then gasps as Brian licks her on the neck while also plunging 3 fingers into her pussy. Brian then bites Katie and marks her as one of his mates. Cora is his main mate and wife and Zoe, Piper, Maddie Smith, Jana Vilkas, Hebe, Hecate, Hemera and now her are his other mates.

**"That would be Unwise." Me and Athena said at the same time****. Both of us smiled at each other. "Great now we have two smarties" Ares lets his thoughts. "Explain daughter" The king of the Gods asked. "Father the Fates themselves said that there's a war coming and we need to prepare. If Gaea is our Enemy in the next war we have to expect the Giants too. Did you have same thing in your head Perseus??" Athena informed them and asked me. I nodded at her question and continued for her.**

"Are you sure you'll stay a virgin I think that this story will be a Perthena story" Aphrodite says

"Yes I'm positive he's still a virgin" the guy from earlier said.

**"And Lord Zeus you made a Oath that you will never ignore again your children, we need to train the demigods and I believe that there's a prophecy for the war. Apollo can you tell us please??" He nodded**

"Yay another Prophecy i need ro hear" Percy and Brian say at the same time. Brian still fingering Katie who looks about to pass out. Same with Percy fingering Artemis.

**"Seven Half-bloods anser the call**

**to fire or storm the world must fall**

**A oath to keep with a final breath**

**and foes bear arms at the doors of death"**

"God I hate that phophecy" Brian says then lays Katie down on her back with only her bra on. He then starts to slowly trail kisses down her neck to her chest.

**Well if we look at it in our favour Gaea as the world will fall by the hands of a demigod with powera over storm or gire" I explained and Athena nodded approvingly of my hypothesis.**

**"I see but I won't take back my order I will take your opinion in mind until the new order you are forbidden of exiting Olympus If you do you'll feel my wrath" the king ordered while flashing away the others soon following after him leaving me and Athena alone in the Council Room**

"Away ordering people around like sheep someone will put you in your place soon enough" Percy says then Artemis snaps her fingers and She, Percy, Brian and Katie are all half naked.

"Get off my daughter boy" Zeus yells while Apollo yells "Get off my sister"

Artemis shuts them up by getting ontop of Percy kissing him passionately while grabbing his rod while Katie does the same to Brian.

**"Lady Athena" I started "Yes Lord Perseus" She answered "Could you teach me how to have children like you?" I asked.**

"Wow having Brain children like Athena smart" Aphrodite says.

** Camp Half Blood**

**Weeks have passed the God's stopped showimg up Mr D. was summoned back to Olympus but they were keeping their promise new cabins were around camp now.**

**New Campers were arriving and the God's were claiming them, but there was a new cabin from a God that no one knew. The children of Athena were trying to find the name of the God. The cabin was majestic, Pure colons of white with white walls with a pegusus statue at the door.**

"Nice" Miranda Gardner says

**It was impossible to approach the cabin, there was a force field around the cabin that push any camper away. But Chiron was in a crisis a police officer called him telling him that Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis are dead and Percy Jackson is missing. The centaur was in a panic he didn't know what to do but then a voice spoke in his head.**

"Hes hearing voices Connor Stoll says as Travis was glaring enviously at Brian who was eating out Katie who Travis has been trying to get into her pants he has even planned on trying to force himself apon her.

**"Chiron don't worry about me I'm on Olympus" Percy's voice was heard. When he recognized the voice he calmed down a lot. Percy told him everything that happened since he came to camp after seeing his mother and Paul dead and Annabeth and he told the centaur that he became a God. the 15th Olympian that really made the teacher happy learning that one of his best children became an Olympian.**

**The former hero made Chiron promise not to tell anyone but he could tell that his parents were dead and that a war was coming.**

"Thats Percy for you" Nico says. Percy is to busy 69ing Artemis to notice anything.

**Chiron's Pov.**

"Alright Chiron's Point of view." Annabeth says and gets booed

**At the camp fire every student was happy, laughing, joking but they sicken me after Percy told me that no one visited him at his cabin and what Annabeth did to him. I am happy for him. But I have news thay will crush their happiness... I cleared my throat to gain their attention...**

"Like he always does or he stomps his hoves on the marble table loudly"

Clarisse says.

**"Today I have bad news to tell you. The first is Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis are dead" I paused and some murmur I could hear 'Percy and blah blah blah hiding behind fake faces. Then my worst student spoke.**

Alot of "Ohhhhhhh's" were heard.

**"What about Percy??" she asked.**

**"Annabeth can you close that mouth, I dont want to hear that annoying voice." I said with a sharp voice**

More "Ohhhhhhh's"

**Surprising the campers and her because i am supposedly always calm and gentle with her.**

"Yeah for a while i thought Chiron and Annabeth was in a secret relationship when I first got out of my tree" Thalia says

**"Theres a war coming up and much more dangerous than the Titans one" I inform them. Then they all started arguing until they hear a conch horn signalling a new Demigod."**

"That's the end of Chapter One. Who wants to read next?" Athena says and asked.

"I do!" Percy says "What its a story about my future I want to read it. But first lets get a snack yeah Come on Artemis" Percy says winking at Artemis who flashes them to her temple. While Brian flashes Zoe, Phoebe, Cora, Katie, Hebe, Hecate and Hemera to his Temple

Zeus sighs as he feels Artemis, Hestia and Athena broke their maidenhood vow with Percy, Hades and Poseidon Respectfully.

"Everyone have 3 hour break then come back here for chapter 2.


End file.
